The Other Stackhouse
by LilCrafty6
Summary: Jennifer Stackhouse, Sookie's sister, has some interesting talents herself. She goes to rescue Sookie from the FOTS and in turn meets Godric. They bond, and they find love in each other. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I love Godric and he really shouldn't have died so he isn't going to! This is a story I've been thinking about for a while and I really love my OC Jennifer Stackhouse. To see Jennifer's clothes for this chapter look on my profile. Please review, it would make me super happy!**

_How the hell did I get myself into this? Oh yeah, I decided to be an awesome little sister and agreed to enter the Fellowship of the Sun to find some stupid vampire that got captured!_

Breathing heavily, I peek around the corner of the stone wall I'm hiding behind and see two nerdy looking guys with wooden stakes glancing around hesitantly. _Wow, they look like they're about to pee themselves!_

I pick up a pebble from the ground and throw it to the left of the idiots. It pings on the side of a building and the two men scream like little girls and hightail it back towards the church.

I slap my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles that are threatening to come out. Once I've calmed down I run for the church, staying low to the ground so they have a harder time spotting me.

I walk around the outside of the building and I come across a back door that's not being guarded. I open it and slip in as quietly as I can. It's pretty calm, well calm as in men are walking up and down hallways with crossbows.

I manage to evade all of them until I come across the door to the sanctuary. As I pass by the closed door alarms start ringing and red lights begin to flash.

I jump about five feet in the air and whirl around in a circle, trying to figure out if it was me who activated them.

"Vampires are approaching, I repeat vampires are approaching! Ready yourselves, we fight to the death!" I hear over the loudspeaker and I roll my eyes. Steve Newlin is a homo who would be on his way to hell if I had my way.

Vampires are trying to be nice to us, but he doesn't give a shit. All he cares about is himself and how he can be the most popular person in the world.

I continue on my way, running full out now towards where I know Sookie is being held.

As I round a corner I collide with someone and we both fall to the floor. I jump up ready to kick them in the balls but Jason flings his hands in front of him and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Jen?" he asks in disbelief and I nod looking at him in shock.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I ask, confused but he just shakes his head.

"Later, come on we have to get Sookie out of here!" he says and we start running towards Sookie once again.

I see something of interest out of the corner of my eye and yank Jason to a stop. I point inside the room and we walk in, smiling mischievously at each other.

"I fuckin' love paintball guns," Jason says picking one up and I do the same, nodding in agreement.

A group of men rush by the room and we get up against the wall beside the door so they won't see us. They stop for a breather and we listen in on their conversation.

"They've got that fangbanger and the other vampire that came to save the first one in the sanctuary!" one of the men says and I glare at the opposite wall because I know the 'fangbanger' they're referring to is Sookie. They run off and I look at Jason who's now more determined than ever.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask and he nods, grinning like a little kid. We take off in different directions, armed with our paintball guns.

I run along the hallway outside the sanctuary and climb up into the small space that lets you see inside it. I crawl and position my paintball gun so I can shoot whoever needs to be shot with some red colored paint!

I see Jason and nod, signaling that I'm ready. He has Sookie at gunpoint and Jason shoots first, causing the gun to fly out of Steve's hand. Steve yells and holds his hand in pain making me snicker.

_Serves you right, douchebag!_

Because Jason is in a visible spot Newlin's followers yank him down and I smile, happy that our plan is working.

I wait a little longer knowing it's not the right time yet. Right as I'm about to shoot the doors bang open and Bill comes running through, shouting for my sister.

_Well, he can protect her now while I do my thing!_

I get ready to shoot again but another voice interrupts me making me grunt in frustration and sigh.

A vampire that looks an awful lot like a cowboy enters the sanctuary with several other vampires.

He speaks but I block him out, getting impatient. Suddenly I hear what seems like an angel's voice and start paying attention.

"Stop! I assume you came for me, underling?" the guy says. The guy who's speaking is standing on a balcony on the opposite side of the room from Steve. He's not very tall, probably only five foot six, but I'm four foot eleven so it doesn't bother me. His hair is cut short and I can see some of his tattoos.

_This must be who Sookie came to look for, Godric._

I tune out the conversation again and get ready to shoot. I pull the trigger and a big ball of red paint soars toward Steve Newlin and nails him right on the balls.

He gasps and his hands go to cup his family jewels. I bite my lip to stop from laughing and take my second shot.

A giant circle of red paint appears on his forehead and his hands move there but he's still kneeling on the ground in obvious pain. I shoot twice more, getting him in the arm and thigh before I'm satisfied.

He's now kneeling on the ground holding his balls again and Jason is laughing hysterically. Sookie is glaring over where I am but she can't see me so I know I'm safe for the moment.

I lie there stifling my giggles while the conversation is finished and the vampires that came with the cowboy all leave. The vampire that was bound to the table is free and speaking with Godric. Sookie is glaring over where she knows I am and Jason is trying to calm down his laughter.

I climb back out of my hidey hole and back into the hallway with my paintball gun. I slowly make my way to the sanctuary knowing Sookie is going to yell at Jason and I for our rescue strategy.

I open the door and take one look at Jason before bursting into laughter.

"Did you see his face after that first shot?" Jason laughs out and I nod, laughing even harder when he imitates it.

"That was satisfying!" I say as we try to regain our breath from laughing so hard.

"Jennifer Marie Stackhouse, what on earth are you doing here?" Sookie asks glaring at me and I gape at her.

"You called for me!" I protest and she sighs.

"That's not the point. What you did was uncalled for!" she says glaring even harder. I gape at her again and look at Jason who's gaping at her as well.

"But he is a total asshole! He held a gun to your head and you don't like that I paintballed him?" I ask in outrage.

"Watch your language! I had it handled!" she says and I start laughing.

"Oh yeah, when he was talking smack and shoving that gun into your forehead you totally had it handled!" I say sarcastically but before she can respond the angelic voice interrupts us.

"I appreciate your help, little one. There is a gathering at my nest, it would humble be if you all attended," Godric says and I turn to face him.

His eyes are a beautiful dark gold and up close you can tell his body is nicely sculpted.

"Of course, Godric," Sookie says then glares at me again as we all walk out of the sanctuary.

**Hope you liked it, and there will definitely be more Godric/Jennifer in the next chapter. Oh and sorry if the Sanctuary scene doesn't exactly match what Godric said, I had to recall it from memory. Please review it would make me happy enough to eat two whole cakes!**

** LilCrafty6 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a looong time but I will be updating regularly from now on! I will be finishing my sophomore year of high school on Tuesday so I should have more time! Again, please review I would love it! Oh, and Jennifer's outfit for the beginning of this chapter is on my profile!**

Stepping out of the shower I wipe the fog off the mirror and sigh. As I stare at my reflection my mind wanders. I don't even remember my mom and dad that well. Jason and Sookie do, sometimes I wonder if I'm the odd one out.

I criticize my long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I'm ordinary, plain, and that sure as hell doesn't help the fact that I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Godric. He's a 2,000 year old vampire for God's sake!

He's probably looking for some other vampire girl who's wise and experienced in all aspects of life. I sigh before throwing on my matching black lace panty and bra set before brushing out my hair and putting it in low pigtails over my shoulders.

I throw on some eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow before walking back out into my hotel room. When I first got Sookie's call for help I decided to just rent a hotel room and dump all my stuff before enacting my epic rescue plan.

_It did turn out to pretty epic. That paintball gun was a genius idea!_

I smile to myself thinking about the whole sanctuary incident and how Newlin was keeled over in pain. Well, he's a butthead so he deserves it! I put on my dress I bought earlier today in anticipation for Godric's 'party'.

I add some jewelry and lip gloss as the finishing touch before slipping on my shoes and looking in the mirror. I nod before making my way down to the lobby and hailing a cab. When I see Godric's nest my mouth drops open. It's a huge ass house! I walk in, being spotted by Sookie immediately.

"Jen! You look gorgeous, hon. Do you want to stay with Bill and I or Jason?" she asks and I sigh.

"Sook, I'm sixteen I think I can 'mingle' on my own. I won't do anything stupid, I promise!" I say and she looks hesitant, biting her lip in thought.

"Alright, but I'll have Bill listening carefully. If you need help just say so and we'll be right there!" she says giving me a hug that I return.

I head off into the crowd, talking with a few people that introduce themselves. I see Jason walking towards me and smile, giving him a hug when he gets close enough.

"You, me, and paintball guns when we get back to Bon Temps! We can use the cemetery as a paintball field, and shoot the crap out of each other," I say and he laughs, agreeing quickly.

"Sookie try to get you to stay with her and Bill?" he asks and I nod, rolling my eyes.

"She's like a mother. She needs to learn to let go, and fast because I think I'm suffocating," I say overdramatically and he laughs.

"Yeah well you got the gift, she just feels you need more protection from that," Jason says and I sigh, knowing he's right.

"I know, and I love her for that but sometimes it's just too much. I want to live my life, you know?" I say and he nods.

"She wasn't very accepting of me having my own life either, it was a fuckin' nightmare!" he says and we laugh.

"I'm going to go talk to Godric, I'll see you later," I say and he nods, kissing me on the cheek before walking off to find Sookie. I walk over and see no one is in line for Godric's attention so I sit down in the seat next to him. He turns to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Hey Godric! You're pretty popular tonight, everyone wants a piece of you!" I say smiling and his lips twitch.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. I am pleased to find you were able to attend," he says and I nod, spinning in my chair.

"Don't you find this kind of boring? I mean just sitting here having people grovel at your feet?" I ask, looking at him with sad eyes.

"It is my duty, and it is not as boring as you may think," he says smiling more, mischief shining through his eyes. I feel myself blushing as our eyes stay locked and clear my throat.

"How so?" I ask leaning back in my seat and breaking the stare.

"I find it interesting to watch the actions and behaviors of those around me, human and vampire alike. It amuses me," he says looking out at the crowd. I look around as well, not being able to hear what people are saying but watching their mouths and body language.

"I see, you're a creeper!" I say giggling and he looks confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he says and I smile, leaning in closer to him.

"Creeper means, well, I'm not really sure. It's just a slang term I guess to poke fun at people," I say, furrowing my brows together and stare off into space as I try to think of the definition of creeper.

"Ah so it was a joke," he says and I nod my head, smiling. A smile spreads across his face as he replies.

"It has been a long while since I have been joked with," he says and my smile disappears.

"2,000 years is a lot of time to spend on Earth. You must be lonely," I say observing how his eyes darken and he leans back in his chair.

"I suppose," he says curtly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Godric. I'm sorry! Um, I think I'll go to the ladies' room," I say before getting up and hurry off to the bathrooms. I hit myself on the head as I stare in the mirror and sigh heavily.

_So stupid! You can't just go around calling 2,000 year old vampires lonely! Of course they won't want to be reminded of how alone they actually are. Oh God, shut up!_

I wash my hands even though I didn't go to the bathroom and walk out slowly, dreading the large crowd and happy chatter. When I reach the main room however, it's completely silent. Godric has a female vampire by the neck who's leaning over Sookie. I freeze in place as Bill grabs Sookie to him.

My respect for Godric grows as he asks Lorena to leave and he turns around to catch my eye. He winks at me and I smile. He walks back to his chair but a man in a black trench coat walks in and gets everyone's attention. As soon as I hear the thoughts running through his head I look around and grab the round glass ball off the table next to me, I assume it was a decoration but not anymore! I chuck the ball with all my might and look on in fear as it soars toward the target. It hits the guy, who called himself Luke, square in the face and he drops the detonator. Sookie is already there picking it up so no one can press it and I sigh in relief.

Luke is immediately pounced on and restrained by vampires. In all the hustle I quietly slip out the back door and start walking down the road. I reach the lake I was headed for in a few minutes and take off my heels, setting them on the bank before sitting on the ledge and dangling my feet in the water.

The soft night breeze and sound of crickets help me relax from the stress of the day. I close my eyes, letting the water wash over my feet as I gently sway them back and forth.

"You really shouldn't be walking around alone at this time of night, something could happen," I hear Godric say angrily and my head snaps around.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people, you might give them a heart attack!" I say holding a hand to my erratically beating heart.

In a rush of air he's crouched next to me with his nose in my neck and arms around my body.

"In all my years of existence, I do not believe anyone has intrigued me as much as you do. It was strange; as soon as I could not detect your scent or heartbeat it was as though my unbeating heart skipped a beat. If my assumptions are correct, I was scared that you were missing," he says quietly, and my body relaxes into his.

"W-what does that mean, for me I mean?" I ask, stumbling over my words at his close proximity.

"I'm not quite sure, allow me to walk you to your hotel," he says, abruptly changing the subject. I take his offered hand and he lifts me to my feet with incredible ease. I pick up my heels and squeal as I am suddenly in Godric's arms.

I blush as his arms tighten around me and he kisses the top of my head. He takes off into the sky making me giggle and we arrive at my hotel in no time.

_I don't even want to guess on how he knows where I'm staying at!_

"Well, thanks Godric, I guess I'll see you later," I say awkwardly and turn around to walk away but he's in front of me suddenly. I gasp and am just about to scold him when his cold lips press against mine. My shoes drop out of my now limp hand and his arms slide around my waist, pressing me flush against him.

As if they have a mind of their own, my arms loop around his neck and the kiss continues. I jump a little when his tongue glides across the seam of my lips. I open them hesitantly and his tongue snakes in as one of his hands slide up to my hair, holding my head in place. He becomes more aggressive, tightening his grip and we're now, dare I say it, making out.

A car honks in the distance and he breaks free suddenly, appearing a few feet away. He says nothing and just stares at me with no expression before disappearing. I stand there on the sidewalk breathing heavily, probably looking like I just had sex or something, and staring off into space. I come back down to earth and shake my head before smoothing down my hair, grabbing my shoes, and walking to my room.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Ok there's the second chapter, I tried to make it longer but I felt as though I needed a time skip so decided to stop here! The next chapter will be up tomorrow morning/afternoon and if you review before then and tell me what you would like to see, I can do my best to put it into the story! Please review I would love you guys FOREVER!**

** LilCrafty6 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I was supposed to update yesterday but before I could start typing this chapter up, the tornado sirens went off. We had a tornado warning from like noon to 9 pm, and we lost power. **

**We did not get hit by a tornado though, thank God! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I promise I will never make you wait that long again! Here is the next chapter, and I kind of just let my mind wander for this one. Oh, her outfit is on my profile too, so check it out. Please review, I would love it a lot!**

Huffing, I run through the back door of Merlotte's and burst into Sam's office, startling him. Throwing my bag down I grab an apron and put my hair up in a ponytail quickly.

"I know, Sam! I'm late, I was busy okay?" I say exasperated and he shakes his head, trying to hide a smile.

"Just get out there, we're having a good night," he says and I nod, walking out into the main part of the restaurant. A couple hours later the sun has set and I'm exhausted from running around like a chicken with my head cut off.

I collapse on a bar stool when Arlene comes in to take over my shift. Tara raises an eyebrow at me before setting a bottle of water in front of me.

"Thought you might need it, girl," she says and I smile before thanking her and drinking it greedily. I pack up my things after resting a few minutes and walk out to my car, humming a random song. It takes me about ten minutes to get home and just as I unlock the front doors I hear Sookie's voice in my head.

_Jennifer? Where are you?_

She says and I can hear the worry and tension in her voice. I stop opening the door and reply. I probably looked really weird just standing there and staring off into space, but I could tell something serious was going on.

_**I just unlocked the door to the house, why? What's wrong? Aren't you in Dallas?**_

_Don't open the door, get back in your car and head straight for Dallas, only stop for gas and nothing else!_

I release the door knob like it burned me and jog down the steps, quickly getting into my beat up red Honda civic and pealing out of the driveway.

_**Sookie, what the hell is going on? You're scaring me!**_

Now, normally I would feel like puking after admitting that I'm scared. I don't believe in the whole 'women are emotionally fragile' thing. I pride myself on being brave and taking whatever is thrown at me but this time, I have a really bad feeling about something.

_I read the mind of a Fellowship of the Sun member when I was shopping in town. They're planning to take you and murder you, as an example!_

I hear the tremor in her 'voice', if you can even call it that and suck in deep breath when I look behind me.

_**Sookie, listen to me! They're following me, and they probably won't stop until I'm dead. If I'm not in Dallas by tomorrow night, don't come looking for me. I love you.**_

I cut off my link with Sookie, but not before thinking about Godric. Just thinking his name pisses me off, but it also hurts. After that kiss Godric always avoided me, and we haven't spoken since.

Was it not meant to happen? Did I do something not right? Before I can answer those questions my car jerks forward and I glare at my rearview mirror.

_I'll teach those dumbshits how to REALLY drive!_

I grin like a maniac before shifting gears and slamming on my brakes. I glide by them, missing their black escalade by mere inches. I whip over so I'm directly behind them and nudge their bumper, sending them off course.

I don't look back when I hear metal crunching, knowing none of them can be that badly injured and I have to get away before they can resume tracking me.

Several hours later I pull into a gas station, yawning before getting out to fill my car up. After grabbing some snacks I head back out on the road. After another several hours I finally see the bright lights of Dallas, only visible at night. I glance at the clock and see its 4 am.

_Wow, new record I guess. I only left at like 6!_

I find a decent looking hotel and collapse on the bed, drifting off before calling Sookie. My phone ringing wakes me up and I groan, rubbing my neck groggily.

_Must have slept the wrong way. At least I'm alive, but probably not for long._

I answer the phone, knowing I should have called Sookie when I got in last night.

"Sookie, before you say anything, I'm fine! I'm at some hotel in Dallas," I say quickly and hear her sigh before talking quickly.

"Are you hurt? Where are you? I'm coming to get you, just hold tight hon!" she says and I roll my eyes at her 'mother henning' as Jason and I call it.

"Where are you? It'll be easier for me to just drive there, Sook," I say and I bite my lip when she replies.

"We're at Godric's; you know how to get here still right? I can give you directions, oh maybe I should just pick you up! I don't want you getting lost, sweetie!" she rambles and I take a deep breath before speaking up.

"I remember, give me like fifteen minutes okay?" I ask and when she agrees we hang up. No one else knew what happened between Godric and I, and I would prefer to keep it that way.

I don't need anyone, human or vampire alike, to give me looks of pity. Oh, the poor girl got rejected by the cute, funny, lovable 2,000 year old vampire! Yeah, okay.

Actually, that would be more the human's way of thinking and talking. The vampires would probably be completely different! That stupid little girl actually thought she could be with a 2,000 year old vampire? Yeah, that's more vampires thinking!

I sigh before walking into the small bathroom and grimacing at my appearance. My hair was definitely not having its best day and my clothes were extremely rumpled. And I probably smelled HORRIBLE! Hopefully Godric won't actually be there; maybe he'll be out on business or an errand or something.

Eh. Probably not considering my track record with luck, never once do I get a break from humiliation or danger. Especially danger. It clings to me like a second skin, as I'm sure everyone could tell by now.

After checking out of my hotel room I make the drive to Godric's house, checking my appearance in the car mirror one last time before walking towards the door. I'm halfway there when suddenly the door is ripped open a form comes flashing out.

I roll my eyes expecting it to be Sookie, but oh boy did I get a big surprise. Standing right in front of me, arm holding me tightly, and nose buried in my neck is none other than Godric. The one who kissed me, which I still dream about by the way, and then completely avoided me.

He's hugging me and his nose in my neck. I realize that I had relaxed into his embrace so I stiffen up and push him away. I must have caught him off guard because he actually moves. I glare at him before stomping into the house angrily, only to be met by an almost crying Sookie.

"If you ever cut me out of your mind again, I will not be happy young lady! You have no idea how worried I've been!" I hear her say and I just hug her back, rolling my eyes at Bill over her shoulder.

He smiles a little bit and nods at me. Bill and I don't really hug. I like him, don't get me wrong! He's good for Sookie, but we just don't feel the need to hug.

"You seem to like causing trouble little Stackhouse," I hear Eric say and I smile up at him. You see, Eric is a Viking. Meaning he is like 500 feet tall. Me, not so much! I top out at around five foot one, five foot two if I'm having a good day.

"Yes well, I get bored easily. I also enjoy seeing people panic, it amuses me," I say and he chuckles. For some reason, Eric actually likes me. At first he was a little resistant but got annoyed at my constant pestering.

He finally gave up and agreed to be my friend, like I had been asking, and we actually have some things in common. After all the commotion is done and over with, I notice Godric had been missing the whole time.

_Why the hell do I care? He kissed me then completely ignored me! Remember my little dramatic push and stomp away bit? Yeah, I'm supposed to be angry!_

Sookie lets me sleep in her room while her and Bill take a different one and I'm glad. I'm still really tired and the bed is HUGE, not to mention fluffy-looking. I'm a sucker for anything, and I mean ANYTHING that looks fluffy!

A baby chick on the side of the road foaming at the mouth because it probably has rabies? I'll take it! It's fluffy. I sit down on the bed and run my fingers through my hair. Suddenly Godric's face is directly in front of mine and I gasp, jumping backwards.

"You are angry at me, Jennifer. It pains me! Please help me understand," he says and I can see the vulnerability in his eyes. I sigh, sitting in the middle of the bed and play with my hair.

"You really don't know, Godric?" I ask, and my voice comes out in a whisper filled with hurt. In a flash he's next to my, leaning his head against mine.

"Help me understand," he says and I examine a strand of my hair carefully.

"You kissed me Godric, and I kissed back. Then you completely ignore me! I thought the kiss meant something, but apparently you didn't. Why are you even here? It's not like you care!" I say, becoming angry but a tremor of hurt is still audible in my voice.

"I-I was confused, I didn't understand what drove me to do what I did. I believed that if I distanced myself from you, you would not be in danger again," he says and I blink at the stutter. I never thought I would hear Godric, a 2,000 year old vampire, stutter. He always seems so, regal, I guess.

"That doesn't help, Godric," I say quietly and suddenly I'm on my back on the bed, Godric leaning over me. His voice is low and his face is literally centimeters from mine.

"Does this?" he asks and his lips gently touch mine. I stiffen at first, still angry with him, but forgive him. My arms wrap around him as his body lays over mine. His tongue glides over my lips and I shiver, eliciting what I think is a growl from him.

I pull back and look questioningly at him, but he's already started placing kisses down my neck. I feel him nip gently at my skin and a moan slips from my lips. It probably should have embarrassed me, but I was too far gone to care.

He growls again and his lips attach to mine once again, more aggressively this time. I gasp when his hand finds my ass and he slips his tongue in my mouth, dominating. I arch up into him as he squeezes my ass and he growl again, his other hand twisting in my hair to keep my head still.

By this time, my heavy panting and his growling are constant. The sound of kissing seems deafeningly loud and I push Godric to the side, coming around to straddle him.

The only reason I was able to get him on his back was because he let me. I kiss his neck sloppily and he growls, grabbing my hips and grinding up into me. I can feel his hardness and it makes me moan.

Our mouths fuse together again, the sound of wet kissing filling the room as his hands grip my body strongly. As if it has a mind of its own, my lower half starts to grind against Godric, making him growl more loudly than I've ever heard and buck up into me. Suddenly Godric whips to the door and he growls. This growl is different; it's more menacing than the one I've been hearing.

"Godric, I feel you cutting our bond off! Let me in!" I hear Eric boom and Godric holds me flush to his chest possessively still glaring at the door.

"Go away!" Godric says but Eric slams the door open anyways. He stops short at the sight of me straddling Godric, his hand on my ass, and his fangs gleaming in the light from the hallway. Eric recovers from his shock and smirks, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't realize you two were busy," he says with a smirk before flashing from our sight. My head collapses on Godric's chest as my face turns beet red, he just chuckles and I hear his fangs retract with a click.

I roll off him and bury my head in the pillow. His hand strokes my hair and I take a peak at him. He's lying there with his eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Godric?" I ask quietly and he looks over at me.

"Yes, little one?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow at the nickname but he just chuckles.

"What am I to you?" I ask, my voice sounding small and vulnerable. He turns on his side and pulls my closer to him, entangling our legs together.

"You are mine," he says and I smile before kissing him on the lips and snuggling into his chest.

**I hope you liked it! It's longer than my other chapters and that makes me REALLY happy! I'll work on getting them longer. I can't post tomorrow because I have softball after school, but it's my last day! There will most definitely be a post on Wednesday though. Probably in the afternoon, and I'll try to make it longer. If there's anything you would like to see in the story feel free to put your ideas in a review or message me! Please review; I would love that sooooo much!**

** LilCrafty6 **


End file.
